Doubt
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Keraguan akan perasaan Rinko pun terungkap, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia mulai jatuh hati pada pemuda itu, Sano Seiichiro. Complete!


**Doubt**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Fukuchi Tsubasa**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Words: 862**

**Rate: K+**

**Warn: OOC(s), Rush, etc.**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Awalnya, Rinko berpikir bahwa Sano Seiichiro adalah orang aneh. Siapa yang tidak berpikiran aneh jika kau melihat seseorang memakai ikat kepala dan hobi memakai baju mandi kemana-mana?

Namun, lambat laun, pemikiran gadis itu berubah secara perlahan ketika ia beberapa kali diselamatkan oleh pemuda itu. Mulai dari ketika melawan Robert di Dogra _Mansion_, bekerja sama ketika melawan Tim Grano, dan masih banyak lagi ketika pemuda itu beberapa kali menyelamatkannya.

Perlahan, Rinko menyadari, bahwa Sano selalu ada disisinya, selalu siap membantunya, menjadi partner kerjasamanya, dan menjadi teman melempar ejekan dan candaan ringan.

Rinko terlalu akrab dengan Sano, sangat akrab malah. Ia lupa kapan ia bisa seakrab ini dengan pemuda pecinta pemandian air panas itu.

Karena Sano, ia mulai melupakan Robert tanpa disadarinya. Entah mengapa, rasa cintanya pada Robert mulai memudar dan menghilang, dan di pikirannya hanya ada Sano seorang. Ah ... apakah ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu?

Rinko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia masih menolak perasaannya bahwa ia mulai melihat Sano lebih dari teman. Ia ragu jika ia benar-benar menyukai Sano.

Di tengah kegalauan yang melandanya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sano yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depan pintu.

"Oi, Rinko. Mau jalan-jalan?" tawarnya. Senyum lebar masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Rinko tersentak kaget. Gugup. Mencoba menata kembali emosinya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Mungkin, ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk mengetahui perasaan asing yang membuat Rinko sedikit risih.

**X.X.X**

Langit malam menghiasi Negeri Kayangan, sekarang mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan. Sano berjalan di depannya dengan riang, Rinko hanya terdiam, menatap Sano dari belakang.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, punggung Sano-kun lebar juga, ya? Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?_, Wajah Rinko memerah, ia pun menunduk untuk mencegah Sano melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ini merupakan perjalanan yang panjang, tapi semua akan berakhir besok." Sano tiba-tiba berbicara, Rinko yakin saat ini Sano berbicara sambil tersenyum riang.

Sano mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengacungkan ke udara. "Baiklah, kita harus berusaha sebaik-baiknya, Rinko!"

Rinko terdiam sebentar, mengamati Sano yang bersemangat. Besok adalah hari penentuan dan jika mereka menang maka mereka akan berpisah. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dada Rinko sesak ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku rasa begitu." Rinko menjawab dengan wajah muram, Sano menatap Rinko heran, sebelum ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat langit malam kayangan.

"Masih memikirkan Robert?" tanyanya, membuat Rinko tersentak. "Kau masih menyukainya, 'kan?"

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Rinko, entah mengapa ia merasa sesak ketika melihat perubahan wajah Sano yang menjadi datar. Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa Rinko mulai melupakan Robert dan mulai jatuh hati padanya?

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tetapi kakekku pernah bilang, _Jika kau menyukai seseorang maka akan sulit untuk membenci orang itu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi_."

Rinko terperangah, kaget dengan kata-kata yang Sano ucapkan. Ia memang pernah menyukai Robert dan ia tak bisa membencinya, namun, perlahan-lahan rasa suka itu memudar dan ia mulai jatuh hati dengan Sano. Rinko sekarang yakin, ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

"Betul," Rinko mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Sano. Dan melirik ke arah pemuda itu yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Sano tersenyum. "Kita akan mendapatkan Robert lagi setelah kita mengalahkan Hanon!"

"Ya." Rinko menggangguk, senang mendengar perkataan Sano bahwa mereka akan menyelamatkan Robert. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa sedih karena Sano tak mengetahui perasaannya.

**X.X.X**

Akhirnya, Hanon pun kalah, Robert dibebaskan, mereka menang dan berhasil menyelamatkan Inumaru, Nero, dan Mr. K. Mereka bahagia, semua sudah selesai, dan mereka hidup normal seperti semula.

Namun, Rinko sedikit risau. Akhirnya, perpisahan yang ia takutkan terjadi, ia masih ingin bersama mereka lebih lama lagi, terutama pemuda yang memakai ikat kepala di dahinya, Sano Seiichiro.

Di depan stasiun, mereka berkumpul. Menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Terkadang candaan dan ejekan membuat mereka tertawa.

Ketika sedang asyik tertawa, tiba-tiba pundak Rinko ditepuk oleh Sano. rinko pun terdiam, menatap Sano dengan alis yang naik sebelah.

"Ada apa, Sano-_kun_?" tanyanya, menatap wajah Sano yang tersenyum lebar.

"Rinko, hari ini kita akan berpisah. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Dan, sebagai salam perpisahan kita, bagaimana ... kalau kau ..."

Rinko hanya bisa diam, menunggu kata-kata Sano dengan sabar. Ia berharap jika Sano akan meminta alamat _e-mail_ miliknya.

"... memberitahukan ... tempat pemandian air panas yang bagus di kotamu?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya bisa tercengang, sebelum ia menghela napasnya dan mencoba tersenyum riang di hadapan pemuda itu. Walaupun berbeda, namun sedikit banyak, sifat Sano mirip dengan Ueki.

Akhirnya, dengan tabah Rinko memberitahukan pemandian yang terkenal di tempatnya dan disambut dengan antusias oleh Sano. Rinko dapat melihat mata Sano berbinar-binar dan senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Waah, sepertinya di sana menyenangkan. Terima kasih rekomendasinya, Rinko." Sano tersenyum senang seraya berjalan menuju kereta. Rinko hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, perasaannya tak tersampaikan, dan kali ini dia patah hati lagi, oleh Sano Seiichiro.

Sebelum gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya, handphone miliknya berdering nyaring, menampilkan sebuah e-mail dari orang tak dikenal, ingin mengabaikan, namun penasaran. Dibukanya e-mail itu, membaca sekilas dan setelah itu wajahnya memerah.

_From: Unknown_

_Subject: None_

_Oi, Rinko. Besok kita ke pemandian air panas yang kau bicarakan itu, ya? Hanya kita berdua saja yang pergi, jangan beritahu Mori, Ueki, apalagi Hideyoshi, ok? Ah, iya, aku mengetahui alamat e-mail-mu dari Mori. Sampai jumpa besok, hehehe._

Bibir Rinko melengkung ke atas, wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Ia harap ini bukan mimpi belaka.

* * *

**a/n: Hua, maaf kalau fic ini abal, gomen-gomen. Tapi, akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic di fandom ini, walau rada absurd /pundung. Well, thank you for reading minna-san *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
